the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Materials
Overview The Talon Empire uses many materials that are very similar to the materials used on Earth by the Human race. However Talon materials are far more advanced then any other seen in the universe, these are used throughout the empire's war machine. Below is a list of all materials used within the Talon Empire's war machine. Materials Stalbrillium Stalbrillium is one of the most commonly used materials in the Empire. It is almost exactly like Earth's Steel except for its far more evolved characteristics. The steel comes in 8 grades, with the 8th grade being the highest grade Stalbrillium of all. * Grade I: The first discovery of Stalbrillium, Phased out Eras ago as it was replaced by more high grade versions * Grade II: commonly used in the armor of the Troopers as it is cheap and easy to manufacture, still lightweight and provides decent durability for a Trooper * Grade III: This Grade is what makes all the Talon Weaponry in the Empire. This grade is believed to harness the perfect qualities to make the weaponry long lasting and effective. However this grade is ineffective as armor * Grade IV: This Grade of Stalbrillium is favored by the Command Crusaders, as it is the Material used for their Headgear and Combat armor plates. This grade is also commonly used for the Majority of all Talon buildings excluding the buildings found on Talos * Grade V: Favored by shock troopers this grade of Stalbrillium is used in the armor of the Shock troopers as well as the making of heavy field fortifications. This is due to its extreme resistance to protective weapons and other impacts. * Grade VI: This steel is very high quality as well as visually appealing for its signature pale white colour. This Stalbrillium is used exclusively for the armor and uniforms of the Talon Officers. For its appealing look as well as its impressive durability and protection. * Grade VII: This grade is commonly used for creating high end weaponry and armor. It is extremely high quality and is favored among the supreme ranks of the Empire. common examples of the use of Grade VII Stalbrillium is the Officers signature saber or the Sentinels Odin III Armor. * Grade VIII: This Grade is the best in the Empire. The Stalbrillium is expensive but almost indestructible by most common threats. This Grade is only used for the buildings and infrastructure on Talos as well as the outer hulls of all Talon Naval Ships. Kenvelo Kenvelo is a synthetic fiber which is the material used within body armor and protective equipment. It is used throughout the Empire for other miscellaneous uses such as; building materials, vehicles and much more. It is respected for its high tensile strength-to-weight ratio. Kenvelo comes in 5 Grades * Grade I: The first discovery of Kenvelo, Phased out Eras ago as it was replaced by more high grade versions * Grade II: The Cheapest and easiest to forge. Grade II is exclusively used for the body armor vest and boots of the Talon Troopers. This is due to its extreme availability and its terribly cheap cost to forge. *'Grade III:' Used for Talon buildings to provide interior protection. Also is used inside any Talon vehicle that uses tires, mostly for its high durability *'Grade IV': Very high quality, respected for its extreme lightweight and thin structure, allowing it to be woven between the fabric of a Talon Officers Formal uniform. Also used inside the inner layers of the Talon Officer's Combat armor for its immense protection of the wear. *'Grade V:' This Grade is not lightweight however provides the most durability and protection, hence why it is used exclusively for the Shock Troopers. although it is the strongest Kenvelo presently made. it is surprisingly cheaper then most other grade, allowing it to be used universally for the armor of the Shock Troopers Lanthra Very similar to the earth material Leather, Lanthra is used for endless reasons that may range from furniture and clothing to armor and protection. Lanthra comes in 10 grades. However there is not much difference in grades of Lanthra other then quality and price, therefore it is not worth mentioning all the different 10 grades